elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thieves Guild (Skyrim)
Does anyone knows who should i go to to get rid of my bounty? I've already done the first 3-4 quests, and didn't get any clue about that. I only want to use the guild for this, so a little help would be appreciated... Anyone find a different fence besides Tonilia? SephirothLaw (talk) 18:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know how to get the main questline started? I did the goldglow estate quest, but now i can only do the extra work quests and the quest "No stone unturned". What do I do? I had the same problem as the guy above, not sure if this is a glitch or not. I finished Loud and Clear and now can only do No Stone Unturned (Skyrim) and the random repeatable quests. What is supposed to happen next? Skeet70 (talk) 00:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Just keep doing extra jobs and eventually you will get fences in different cities. Hmm, I'm not looking for more fences though, I'm looking to get offered Dampened Spirits, which hasn't happened from talking to anyone in the Guild after completion of Loud and Clear, seems like a bug to me, or is there some other trigger? 23:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) There is another fence at the Honningbrew Meadery near Whiterun, or at least theoritically, at the end of the quest there he offers to buy your stolen goods.The next thing that needs ot be updated is the Merchants that move in as you upgrade the guild. I can fill out some of them tomorrow. Magor1988 (talk) 10:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Currently can't find Brynjolf to do the final Thieves Guild quest. Can't find him anywhere in the guild itself. Really irritating....Idk000000 (talk) 02:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I made a video to show you how to restore the Thieve's Guild to its former glory. It explains everything! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTbWsL6GtaI Error Removed I removed this incorrect information from the page. No idea where it came from, but it's confirmed wrong on both PS3 and PC. I confirmed this information is incorrect on PC by going to my quest log and manually counting quests. I completed Under New Management after only 31 jobs, and I had quests from all four Holds in the first seven Jobs that I completed. : Note: One city's jobs will be blocked until you complete 40 total Jobs. Then you will be offered jobs in the blocked city. *Confirmation needed on above note. (This is not the case with the PS3: 20/29 Vex/Delvin side jobs attempted with each special job given after 5 jobs in each area, including the fourth). - ArsVendy THE FORSWORN CONSPIRACY AND THE THIEVES GUILD Completion of this quest will make it extremely difficult to complete jobs for the Thieves guild in the City of Markarth. After completing The Forsworn Conspiracy the guards will constantly attack you upon entry to the city, I would not recommend anyone completing this quest before returning the Thieves Guild to its former glory! There isn't a way to get rid of your bounty or persuade the guards. -The Wisdom Cube Or Michael Cobain Stephens. : I did not have this problem. I received no bounty from completing Forsworn Conspiracy - in fact I had bounty before I was arrested and the bounty was removed after I escaped. The jarl even apologized for wrongly imprisoning me. Maybe you fought with the guards with the Forsworn instead of just running for the gates? Selachimorpha (talk) 19:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :No issues here either. If it matters, I only took pickpocketing jobs. I don't see why this vague statement is in the article at all: "Completing The Forsworn Conspiracy before the guild is back to its former self will make quest and jobs that are in Markarth extremely difficult." At least mention what problems you supposedly encounter, so others can verify. — Lovable Sociopath (talk) 04:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I entered Rifken spoke the Maul but never asked him about the dirt on others while I had an Unusual Gem in my inventory. Following this I am unable to interact with him. Not sure if this is a bug or a feature for being stupid :). Aramüs (talk) 12:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) There is a small glitch I noticed last night while I was helping the old wizard who summon me fore the Dwarven artifact. I finished the thieves guild quests 2 weeks ago and got back the same quest upon looting the wizards room for a translation ( The quest where you have to take note from a wall, kill some Mercenaries beyond the Dwarven Museum). It is odd, either it is a glitch or a bug plz may someone comfirm this? I have a second set of Nightgail armor. i have a question i cant get delvin or vex to offer a job in windhelm...anyone else having such problems 03:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC)joseph